Rockabye
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: A list of oneshots involving a single AoT parent with a baby or child AoT character. Will take requests, some might be twoshots.
1. My Little Angel

**Hello! So I was inspired to write this after reading a Fairy Tail fanfiction similar to this one. So I will be doing one shots about a single parent with a aot character as the baby. I will take requests, so please don't hold back. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Twenty four year old Ymir looked into the crib to see her little angel sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. Ymir had to stop herself from squealing with cuteness.

Ymir watched as her little baby boy open his pale green eyes, looking at his mother, he gave her a smile.

"Come on, you must be hungry?" Ymir cooed, picking her baby up as she walked to the kitchen.

Nobody would've believed that Ymir was a parent, and that the only thing to break her shell was her little baby boy. Ymir, of course, didn't ask to become pregnant at the age of twenty two, her husband having died in car accident, leaving her alone to support herself and her unborn baby.

Ymir left town to start fresh, she found an apartment and started to work at a cafe as many hours as she could to pay for some stuff for when the baby came and the regular bills.

And after many hours of agonizing screaming and pushing, Ymir gave birth to a baby boy with dark hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She named him Bertholdt.

Ymir put Bertholdt in his high chair as she tied a bib around his neck, she then went and got some baby food and a spoon.

Ymir opened the baby food cup, scooping up some in the baby spoon. While most parents would do the airplane with their baby, Ymir learned that while doing the noises, Bertholdt tried to copy and wound up spitting a bit.

"Open up,~" Ymir said, making her voice slightly higher. "It's time to eat, my little angel.~"

Bertholdt moved his legs as well as waving his hands up and down as he made cute little baby noises, opening his mouth as Ymir put the spoon in his mouth.

Fifteen minutes later, Ymir was wearing a dark blue sweater with dark blue skinny jeans, black boots with a brown jacket along with a knitted hat. She had dressed Bertholdt in a blue and white striped long sleeved shirt with brown pants and a black jacket, a dark blue hat was pulled off his hair and he was wearing tiny little baby sneakers.

Ymir picked up her son along with her purse and car keys. She opened the door and then closed it as she walked down the stairs to the garage that the building had. She walked to her car as she unlocked the passengers door, putting Bertholdt in his baby seat and buckling him. She then walked to the driver's door as she got in.

Ymir started her car up as she drove onto the road into traffic. Ymir honked at a guy who cut in front of her car, making her step on the brakes as she put a hand on Bertholdt's baby seat to keep him from hurting himself.

Ymir glared at the guy, waiting for an opportunity, she unrolled her window, and despite the November air whipping at her face, she yelled at the guy. "You JERK! Where in the world did you get your license from? I have the right to kick your butt to the sun!" She yelled.

Ymir could see the guy was terrified as he sped away in his car. Ymir let out a huff as she continued to drive.

Five minutes later, Ymir pulled up to the daycare as she parked. She got out of her car and got her son, she then walked into the daycare as she made sure that he was okay in his daycare room. She then gave him a little goodbye kiss on the forehead and rubbed her nose against his gently. Ymir then walked out and went towards her car as she started to drive to work.

* * *

Ymir ringed up another order as she gave the customer their cash, the customer walking out of the store. Ymir let out a sigh. This day was the same as the rest; customers came and go. ' _At this rate, I might not be able to get Bertholdt his Christmas and birthday present.'_ Ymir thought.

"Ymir, you can take the rest of the day off." Ymir turned to look at her boss, Dot Pixis. "But Pixis, please let me take another shift." Ymir pleaded.

"Ymir, you work harder than anyone here, and I'm very pleased. But you've been taking any shift you can get your hands on. I want you to take today off." Pixis explained.

Ymir let out a sigh, knowing that she couldn't argue with her boss. "Okay." Ymir said, taking off her apron as she walked towards the back, where her and the others lockers were.

Ymir opened her locker as she put her apron away, taking her coat out with her car keys. ' _I'll be early picking up Bertholdt. I can maybe stop to get something to eat.'_ Ymir thought.

* * *

Ymir was stuck in traffic as she finished the last of her sandwich, rolling her trash into a ball as she threw it in the backseat. ' _I'll get that later.'_ Ymir thought.

Ymir pulled up into the daycare, getting out of her car. Ymir walked to the entrance as she felt warm air hit her in the face. Ymir continued her destination towards where her baby was staying, when she heard a voice.

"Ymir?!" Ymir turned to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at her with shock. "Ymir it's me! Historia!" The woman said, Ymir's eyes widening with realization.

"Historia. You've changed!" Ymir said, walking towards her best friend.

"So have you! I haven't seen you since high school graduation!" Historia exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Ymir asked.

"I'm here to pick up Annie, my daughter." Historia answered. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm here to pick up my son Bertholdt." Ymir said, Historia's eyes widening with shock.

"You have a son! That's it, we are getting coffee and you are telling what happened." Historia said, grabbing Ymir's hand and dragging her towards where their children were.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Jean, and Mikasa, are _married_?" Ymir asked, taking a sip from her coffee as she looked over at her son, who was playing with Historia's daughter, Annie, in the baby section of the playground inside the mall.

"Yep, they got married a year ago. Mikasa was the one who proposed to Jean." Historia replied.

"Wish I could of seen that." Ymir smirked. "What about the others?"

"Well, Eren is in the Survey Corps." Historia said. The Survey Corps was a detective agency where they solve cases and get to fight and apprehend the bad guys. "Marco…...I have no idea what he's doing these days. Never tells us anything except that he always gets everyone the best presents on birthdays or Christmas. I believe he travels around the world."

"What about Armin, Sasha and Connie." Ymir asked, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Sasha and Connie are working at restaurants. And Armin owns his own company." Historia said. "Oh! We all took this picture on the Fourth July, here." Historia showed Ymir her phone, Ymir looking to see her friends smiling at the camera.

"No one looks like they've changed, except the Connie grew hair and cut it into a sort of a mohawk. Who's the tall blonde hair guy with his hair in a ponytail?" Ymir asked, pointing at him.

"Oh, that's Armin." Historia answered. Ymir's eyes widened.

"No way! He grew!" Ymir exclaimed, remembering Armin being short and petite with a haircut that made him look like a girl.

"Yep. Oh! I'm inviting everyone over to my house for Christmas! Would you like to come?" Historia asked.

Ymir thought. ' _Maybe I should go, I haven't seen them in six years after all.'_

"Alright, I'll come." Ymir said, Historia smiling. "Great! Here." Historia wrote down on a piece of paper. "Here's my address and and phone number, Annie has to take her nap soon." Ymir turned to see Annie laying on the floor as Bertholdt crawled towards her with a worry expression.

Historia walked over as she picked up her sleeping daughter. "Can't wait to see you soon." Historia said, walking out of the mall.

Ymir smiled. "You too, friend. Now come on Bertholdt, we better get home so you can take a bubble bath.~" Ymir cooed, picking up her boy as she walked out towards her car. ' _Now, what should I wear for the Christmas party?'_ Ymir thought.


	2. Of Fights and Principals

**Hello people! Sorry for making you guys wait, but I'm already writing two oneshots (one Fairy Tail and the other Attack on Titan), a Fairy Tail multi-chapter fic, plus there is life as always. Please leave requests in the reviews and follow and fave this when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Petra hummed as she put another book on the shelf. It was a quiet day at the library, since most of the kids were at school and people were at work, yet the silence gave Petra a sort of calming feeling and made her relax.

Petra Ral was thirty four year old single mother with a twelve year old son, Jean Ral. Petra knew she got married at a young age but didn't listen to her father, it was only until later did she find out her husband was cheating on her. She filed for a divorce and left him with his new girlfriend.

A few weeks later, Petra then find out that she was pregnant. Her father had helped her find a apartment close to his home and a good paying job along with her friend Hanji. Petra gave birth to a boy, whom she named Jean.

Now, twelve years later, Petra was working at a library and owned a one story house for her and her son to live in. Her son was attending Rose Middle School right now.

Petra looked at the clock to see her shift was almost over, and that she needed to go and pick up her son from school.

Petra finished putting the books away as she wheeled the cart to stand alongside the others. "Bye Nanaba." She said, waving goodbye to the woman who waved back.

Petra walked to her car as she got in. Turning the key in the ignition, she drove out of the parking lot and towards her sons school.

* * *

Petra pulled up into the school parking lot as kids were leaving, some chatting as they were walking to the school buses.

Petra got out of her car as she looked around, she then saw her son talking to a girl with short black hair and a red scarf around her neck. The girl looked at her as she said a few words to Jean, who turned to look at his mom.

"Gotta go, bye Mikasa!" Jean said, waving to her as he walked towards the car. Jean got in the passenger seat as Petra got in and drove the car away. "So. How was school?" She asked.

"Fine." Was Jean's response. Petra frowned, but did not ask what was wrong.

* * *

Silence was emitted from the dinner table as Petra watched her son poke around with his food. "Okay, what's wrong Jean?" Petra asked, putting down her fork.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Jean said, moving his peas around with his fork on the plate.

Petra frowned. "Sweetie, you know I'm going to find out later. So why don't you tell me right now?"

"I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING MOM!" Jean yelled, Petra looking at him in shock before her eyes narrowed.

"Finish your dinner, then go straight to your room." She said firmly, watching as her son grumbled as he finished dinner.

Jean put his plate away in the sink as he walked towards his room, slamming the door shut. Petra let out a sigh as she put her plate in the sink and started to wash the dishes. 'What is Jean hiding?' Petra thought, loading the dishes in the dishwasher as she left to go and take a bath.

* * *

Petra put another book on the shelf as she noticed that the cart was empty, she wheeled it towards where the others were and went to get another when Nanaba walked to her with the phone.

"Um, Petra, the school is calling because of something with your son…." Petra didn't need to be told twice as she ran towards the door.

"Nanaba, I won't be back for probably the rest of the day!" Petra called out, leaving the library as she jumped into her car and drove towards the school.

* * *

Petra parked as she flew out of the car and ran towards the building. Petra didn't stop running until she reached the principal's office. She knocked on the door, hearing someone say come in. Petra opened the door to see her son and another boy sitting in two different chairs, a woman sitting next to the other boy in another chair. Jean had a busted lip while the boy had a bruised eye.

"Hello there, Miss Ral, please take a seat." The principal said, gesturing to a seat right next to Jean. Petra walked over and sat in it.

"Now then, let's get down to the hand at matter. Today around lunch, Jean and Clark started a fight in the cafeteria-" The principal started to say, when he was cut off by Clark's mother.

"My boy did nothing wrong! It was her son that attacked him!" She yelled.

"That's not true! Clark was being mean to Marco and bullying him!" Jean protested.

"Jean Ral, we do not yell." Petra said.

"Sorry mom." Jean muttered, looking at his feet.

The principal cleared his throat. "Now then, I believe that the best punishment these two should get is cleaning the cafeteria and detention. Does that sound fair?" He asked.

"I think that sounds wonderful." Petra said, smiling as he son looked at her with shock.

"But Mom!"

"No buts sweetie, even though what you did was to protect your friend, you should have at least told an adult before taking matters into your own hands." Petra told him.

Jean grumbled for a bit as Petra heard Clark's mom trying to prove that her son was innocent and that Jean should be the one to blame.

The next five minutes were spent settling things out and trying to calm down an angry mother. When they were done, Jean and Clark left to go to their next class, Petra saw the same black haired girl standing right next to three boys. One had brown hair, the other had blonde, and the third had black hair, who Petra knew we Jean's best friend, Marco.

"Miss Ral, I would like to talk to you for a second." The principal said, Petra turning to look at him as Clark's mom left the room.

"Yes, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Petra asked.

"It's about your son, he seems like a good kid and I don't think it would be wise if he continues to go down this path. Lately he's been arguing with this kid, Eren Yeager. As of now, instead of getting As like he mostly would, he's been getting Bs and a couple of Cs. I think it would be best if you talk to him, at least try to tell him what's going on." The principal exclaimed.

Petra smiled. "I was thinking about talking to him when we got home, thank you for the advice Mister….."

"Ackerman, Levi Ackerman." Levi said.

"Thank you, Levi." Petra said, getting up from the chair as she left the principal's office.

* * *

Levi groaned as Hanji was talking about another experiment she and the others did in the lab. Friday was always the day when Levi, Erwin and Hanji got together to just talk about life.

"...and the we had to clean up the lab because it was mess in there!" Hanji turned to look at Levi. "So what happened this week, Levi darling?"

"Just two kids got into a fight in the cafeteria." Levi answered.

"Really? You know, one of my best friends son got called to the principal's office. What were the kids names?" Hanji asked.

"Clark and Jean." Was Levi's response.

"Jean Ral?" Hanji asked.

"Wait a second, you mean Petra's kid?" Erwin said.

"Petra, who's she?" Levi turned to look at the two.

"She's my best friend since high school! I've been telling you about her for years! I can't believe that you've meet her and I wasn't there." Hanji pouted as she folded her arms.

"She's a really nice woman, can't believe her husband cheated on her." Erwin exclaimed, taking a sip from his drink.

"Yeah, she filed for divorce and left him, but not before punching him in the face." Hanji chuckled with laughter. "Man, that was good."

"And she's been raising her son on her own?" Levi asked.

"Oh no! Her father helped her get a apartment and a job when she found out she was pregnant. Me and Erwin helped her as well." Hanji exclaimed

Levi took a sip from his water as he thought about her. _'She's on her own, her husband cheated on her, her son is right now picking fights. And yet she still smiles.'_ Levi thought.

"Ooooohhhh, does our little Levi have a crush on Petra~" Hanji asked.

"If you know what's better for you, you would stay silent." Levi said coldly.

"Noted."


	3. Sick Days and Oatmeal

**Hello! So this chapter is a request from Calamelized and I think it's so cute. It might be a little bit short but I was trying to finish it before I lost inspiration and scrap it. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Levi woke up the next day with a splitting headache and his head feeling like he was stuffed with cotton. _'Great, I have a cold.'_ Levi thought. _'Fantastic.'_

Levi knew he should have gotten a good night rest last night, and the other nights before it. But work had kept Levi up late in the night plus the two younglings that just wouldn't go to bed sometimes.

Someone started knocking loudly on the door. "DADDY!" A voice yeled from the other side of the door. Levi cringed as his head started pounding, he got out of bed and opened the door. "What is it?" He asked.

Hanji Ackerman was a six year old girl with brown hair and eyes with glasses, she was holding in her hands their cat named Lollypop. "Sasha's hungry." She said, she then noticed that her father looked paler than usual, and had little drops of water clinging to his forehead. "Daddy, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just feel a little bit down." Levi told her, thankful it was a weekend because he didn't think he would survive driving his kids to daycare and school. "Now come on, I better get Sasha something to eat before she raids the fridge again." Levi went to step outside of his bedroom until he felt someone stop him.

"No daddy, you need to rest, I'll get Sasha some cereal!" Hanji proudly said, having put down Lollypop who walked down the hallway.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" He asked, his daughter only smiling even more. "Yep! I do it every morning and I know what type of cereal Sasha likes. So you just go and rest." Hanji told him, pushing him into his room as she closed the door.

Levi heard the sound of his daughters footsteps go down the hallway as he smiled. _'Guess it wouldn't hurt to take a small nap.'_ He thought, heading towards his bed as he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Sasha Ackerman, a three year old girl with reddish brown hair and light brown eyes was eating her cereal as she watched her older sister, who seemed to be deep in thought. She couldn't say a complete sentence yet. After all, she was three years old, but maybe if she looked at her sister long enough, she could find out what was going on.

Hanji poked at her cereal, remembering when Mom would cook pancakes and waffles, her dad saying she was going to get them fat as she just giggled at his response. _'Why did Mommy leave? We were a great family, I don't get it why Mom packed her stuff and left.'_ Hanji thought. She then felt like she was being watched as she looked up to see her sister staring at her with an intense look on her face.

Hanji jumped in surprise from her chair as her sister continued to stare. "Sasha, why are staring at me like that?" She asked, her sister stop staring.

"Sister….seems sad." Sasha managed to say.

Hanji smiled at her sister. "I'm fine Sasha, just thinking." Hanji told her.

"Where's…..Daddy?" Sasha asked.

"He has a cold, but now that he's in bed, we should do something nice for him!" Hanji declared.

"Like what?"

"We can clean up the house, we did leave our toys out last night." Hanji told her.

"Clean house, eat food!" Sasha said happily, already on board. The two girls finished their cereal as Hanji put their bowls and spoons into the sink using the step stool. "Okay!" Hanji said, clapping her hands together like she saw her father do countless times. "We should first start in the living room, we did play dollies last night and forgot to put them away, and we can go around the house looking for anything that is out of place!" Hanji said to her little sister.

Hanji and her sister walked into the living room to see a mess, dolls were all over the floor, color books with crayons laying down forgotten, the pillows on the couch out of place and dvds sliding out of the bookcase. "Yikes." Hanji said, eyes widening in shock.

"It's messy." Sasha replied bluntly.

"Yes, but if Daddy can keep the house clean with us two always making a mess of it, we can as well!" Hanji said, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt as she started to pick up the dolls. Sasha went to put the dvds away.

The next twenty minutes were spent cleaning and straightening up the living room as best as the two could, moving around the house as they picked up and cleaned whatever was out of place inside the house, which took nearly a couple of hours.

"Should we wake up Daddy for dinner?" Hanji asked, looking at her sister.

"I'm hungry." Sasha said, her stomach grumbling.

"Let's see if there's anything in the fridge." Hanji said, walking into the kitchen with her sister in tow.

Hanji opened the fridge as the cold blasted her in the face, fogging up her glasses a bit as she wiped them clean with her shirt. Sasha grabbed the step stool as she took it to the fridge. "What... we eat?" Sasha asked.

"Umm….." Hanji looked around in the fridge. "Well we can't make soup, we would have to use the stove. I don't want to eat cereal again…" Hanji's eyes caught something. "We can have oatmeal!"

Sasha's nose wrinkled. "No."

"But all we have to do is put it in the toaster, which Dad allows us to use all the time!" Hanji argued.

"But I wanna eat potato!" Sasha whined.

"But we can't do potatoes, we would have to use the oven." Hanji told her. "Maybe tomorrow if Daddy is all better. We'll ask him to make potato soup!"

Sasha looked down for a couple of seconds. "Put raisins in it?" She asked.

"Only yours." Hanji said with a smile.

"Put it in the toaster!" Sasha exclaimed.

Hanji giggled. "Okay, but you have to get off the step stool." Sasha looked down. "I like being tall." She protested.

"I'll put brown sugar and half&half in your oatmeal if you get off the step stool~" Hanji told her. Sasha immediately got off the step stool as Hanji got on it, getting out the bowl of leftover oatmeal as she walked towards where the toaster was.

Hanji used the step stool again to put the bowl on the counter and took off the plastic lid, before sliding it into the toaster and pressing the bake button and start. "Now all we have to do is wait twenty minutes!" Hanji told her little sister. "What should we do?" Sasha asked.

"Let's watch My Little Pony!" Hanji exclaimed, she and her sister running into the living room and turning on the tv.

* * *

Levi woke up from his nap feeling slightly better than he had in the morning. Levi got up from bed as he walked into the living room, stopping to see the scene in front of him.

Hanji and Sasha were passed out on the couch with the tv on an episode of My Little Pony. Levi smiled as he saw Hanji wrap her arms around her little sister protectively as Sasha moved closer to her.

Levi walked into the kitchen as he saw something in the toaster. _'Is that….oatmeal?'_ He thought, raising an eyebrow. He grabbed an oven mitt as he pulled the bowl out of the toaster. _'Yep, definitely oatmeal._ '

Levi put the bowl on a hot pad on the counter as he walked over to where Hanji and Sasha were sleeping. "Sweeties, wake up." He said softly, gently shaking Hanji's shoulder.

Hanji's eyes slowly opened. "Daddy?" She said, still tired.

"Dinner is ready." Levi said.

Sasha's eyes opened. "Yay! I'm hungry, Daddy!" She told her father.

Levi chuckled at Sasha's statement. "Come on, I'll make sure to put brown sugar and half&half in yours." He told her.

"Yay!" Sasha yelled, getting out of Hanji's arms as she ran into the kitchen.

Levi turned to see Hanji rubbing her eyes. "Here." Levi picked up his daughter in his arms as she blinked. "We better hurry before Sasha eats all of the food." Levi told her.

Hanji smiled. "Dad."

"Yes?" Levi asked, walking towards the kitchen. "You're the best." She said, Levi stopped walking as he looked at Hanji. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen, thinking that he couldn't of asked for something more precious than this.


	4. Late Nights

**Hey! So this was a one shot request from Master Shorty 11, I hope you all enjoy this! Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading. Sorry if it's short.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Eren woke up groggily at the sound of a baby crying. Turning to look at the baby monitor, Eren slowly got out of bed and walked off towards the baby's bedroom.

Eren Yeager is a twenty seven year-old man who owned an apartment. He worked at Survey Corps, which was a very large company as a secretary. He had everything he ever wanted in life.

Though what Eren wanted more than anything, was to be a father. After not dating anyone in years, he certified to become a foster parent and only a couple years later, he was allowed to take care of a baby named Levi.

Levi's mother, Kuchel died during childbirth and his uncle, Kenny, was on a five month business trip outside the country. Levi was given into Eren's care for the time being until his uncle returned.

Eren opened the door to reveal a crib and a crying baby boy with black hair in it. Eren picked up Levi as he walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

As the bottle was sitting in warm water on a stove, Eren was rocking Levi back and forth in a chair, smiling all the way.

For the first few weeks when Eren got Levi, he had to rework his schedule so that he could take care of Levi and do his work. It was hectic at first, but Eren managed to work it out.

When the others came to see him, Mikasa had taken a sorta dislike-love relationship to him. Armin was happy for him and Sasha had asked if he would be eating a lot of food. Connie had asked if all babies were born ugly, and Jean said that Levi seemed to be glaring at him.

Eren got up and walked into the kitchen, proceeding to turn off the stove and he took the bottle out of the pot.

Levi's cries stopped as he started to drink the milk from the bottle, Eren walking away from the kitchen and into the living room.

Eren tried to keep himself awake, and he almost fell asleep until the phone started ringing. Eren walked over and checked the phone screen to see it was Mikasa. She and Jean had gone to Russia for a trip, meaning it was eleven a.m for her.

"Hey Mikasa." Eren said, noticing how tired he sounded right now.

"Eren, are you okay?" Mikasa asked, worry evident in her voice.

"No, Levi just woke up. I'm right now feeding him." Eren answered.

"Oh." Relief filled her voice. "I just wanted to call you to see if your alright. I'm sorta worried that your taking more than you can chew at the moment."

Eren frowned. "Mikasa, I've handled worse things than this. I think I can handle taking care of a baby."

"If you say so…" Mikasa trailed off. "I just worry about you Eren. Mom asked me before she…..passed, that I would look after you."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be alright. Now I believe you should get back with horse face." Eren smirked when her heard Jean yelling something about him being a jerk.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, bye." Eren ended the call as he looked to see Levi done with his bottle, looking at him with grey eyes.

"Alright, now let's get you to bed." Eren said, putting the bottle in the sink, knowing he would get it in the morning, before walking to Levi's room.

Levi let out a yawn as Eren put him in the crib, his heart nearly breaking as Levi's small hand held onto one of his fingers.

Eren gently pulled his hand away as Levi's eyes closed, finally asleep. Eren proceeded to put a blanket over his small body as he turned on the night light.

Eren silently closed the door before walking to his bedroom, getting into bed as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He really loved Levi, and his idea of maybe adopting him grew stronger.


	5. Goddesses and Officers

**Sorry for not being around that much on fanfiction, but let's just say that I was lazy and there was life. I'm so pumped for tomorrow because the Tomb Raider comes out on Friday! Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **This is also a continuation to My Little Angel.**

 ** **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.****

* * *

Officer Reiner Braun had seen a lot of things in life that his friends had labeled as crazy for him, but somehow, this one was number one on his list.

The police had gotten a call saying that a person was robbing their neighbors apartment and had a gun, and Braun was the first one to arrive at the scene.

Right now he would have probably had the robber in handcuffs, but instead, he was staring at a brown haired woman who was beating up the robber with a furious look on her face.

"How dare you try to attack my Historia!" The woman hissed, the robber crying as she continued to punch him black and blue.

"Ymir!" A voice said. "Stop it, you already hurt him long enough!"

Reiner turned to see….a Goddess! A woman with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes wearing a bathrobe over her nightgown holding two babies in her hands.

"Stop it? He held you at gunpoint! If I hadn't come out of the bathroom at that moment you would have been dead!" Ymir glared at the robber. "I'm just returning the favor."

Reiner then decided to show himself by clearing his throat, catching the two ladies attention. "Um excuse me, but is it okay if I could…" Reiner gestured to the robber.

"Oh yes! Please do! That would be a lot of help for me." The Goddess said with a smile, though Ymir (he thought that was her name) only scowled at him in disgust.

After slapping on a pair of handcuffs, Reiner put the robber inside his cruiser and got in himself. He turned to look through his window as Ymir held the dark haired baby that Historia (he finally knew the Goddess's name from Ymir saying it to her) was carrying.

"Thank you!" Historia yelled, waving the blonde baby girls arm with a smile on the grown woman's face, though the blonde baby had a bored one on hers.

Reiner smiled and waved back as he drove off towards the station.

* * *

Historia along with the rest of her students clapped when Zofia's father was done talking about his job as a firefighter. "Up next, Gabi Braun."

Historia Reiss, she was a twenty four year old woman who was raising her nearing one year old daughter Annie on her own. She used to have a husband, but since he was in the military a lot, the two realized their marriage was coming apart and filed for divorce later on when she was pregnant.

Gabi stood up from her seat and walked to the Historia's desk. "Unfortunately, my parents can't come today. So my cousin volunteered to join us for career day!"

Historia looked to see the same police officer who arrested that robber walk in through the doors.

The officer looked at her in shock for a few seconds before Gabi tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "Right, now working in the police force isn't all that easy…."

Historia however, was in a daze throughout the rest of his speech. Now she knew how she felt like she remembered him from that night. Gabi wouldn't stop talking about her cousin in the classroom all the time.

Historia only snapped out of it when the bell started to ring. "Alright! Remember kids that tomorrow is a quiz, so don't forget to study." Historia reminded.

Historia watched her students exit the classroom as she prepared for the next class to come in. She stacked some papers together when a piece slipped off the top. Bending down to pick it up, she noticed it was a note written to her.

 _If you want, we can chat later over coffee._

 _Reiner Braun_

She noticed it had his email and phone number on it as well. She smiled as she put the note away. _'Coffee doesn't sound all that bad after all.'_ She thought.


	6. A Life That Is Already Perfect

**Hello people! So sorry for not updating soon enough. But let's just say that life had taken it's toll on me, I have a cold, plus that I'm a bit depressed about Sasha's death. Anyway, please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 ** **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.****

* * *

Frieda, formerly known as the daughter of Rod Reiss of the Riess Tech Co., sometimes wished that things had turned out different in her life.

Like for starters, not getting drunk on wine at a best friend's house after they had graduated from college, then waking up to her parents yelling and screaming at her (which caused her head to pound from the hangover she got that previous night) with how she was supposed to be responsible.

It was only until later did she realize what had happened. She, drunk, had gone to a hospital and had taken an In-Vitro Fertilization, and had gotten herself pregnant.

Her parents told her to take an abortion test so that she could get rid of the baby. But Frieda, who wanted a child, quickly said no and that she can decide her fate from here on now.

And that's how Frieda got kicked out of the house with barely a degree in becoming a lawyer and little to no money.

But she didn't have to worry, her Uncle Uri allowed her to live with him as she switched classes and instead decided to get a two year degree in cooking, and get a job as well to pay for when she got a house, and for the necessary needs that her baby would need.

Frieda wasn't always alone, her half sister, Historia would visit her often to check on her and the two would sometimes chat about what had happened the past weeks over tea (Coffee was one of the unfortunate things that her morning sickness had to make her dislike)

Over time, Frieda's baby grew inside her stomach, and she couldn't deny it that she cried when she heard her baby's heartbeat through the ultrasound.

And then one day, her water broke. Luckily Historia was with her in her home that she bought a couple months back and drove her to the hospital, and after hours of intense screaming and painful contractions, she gave birth to a black haired, brown eyed boy.

Frieda named her son Marco, and Historia gladly took on the role of being the aunt/godmother as she helped take care of Marco whenever Frieda was doing school or work.

And now six months later, Frieda was picking her son up from daycare with a bag of groceries inside her car waiting to be put away back home for the night.

As Frieda pulled into the driveway, she nearly missed hitting someone. Yelling out a sorry, Frieda got out of the car and walked off towards the daycare to see her little boy again.

When Frieda walked into a room, she saw Marco playing with a boy who had brown hair and turquoise eyes, the two fixated with the stuffed animals that they were busy trying to put in their mouths.

Frieda felt a squeal escape her lips, the sound loud enough for Marco to turn and see his mommy. He let out happy baby noises and started crawling towards his mother.

His new friend made a small baby noise as tears started to well up in his eyes at the sight of Marco leaving, and Frieda's heart almost broke at the scene she was witnessing.

Marco turned and started to crawl back towards his friend, offering him a stuffed lamb toy for him to play with as he said something in cute baby language.

When the time had come for Frieda to finally hold her little angel, she noticed a blonde haired man picking up Marco's new friend from the ground inside the daycare with a smile on his face.

Frieda got her son into his baby seat in the car as she got in, turning the key in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot and onto the street.

As Frieda drove home, she noticed that traffic was slower than usual as the cars moved forward like turtles. Noticing someone standing on the sidewalk of the street, she rolled down her car window and poked her head out.

"Excuse me!" She yelled, catching the person's attention. "Is there a reason for traffic going by so slow?"

"A car got hit by a truck, they are cleaning up the catastrophe as we speak." The person replied, before continuing to walk off.

Frieda frowned at what she just heard, silently praying that the people in the accident didn't get hurt and were instead alright.

Though she highly doubted they came out unscathed.

At last, traffic seemed to pick up as Frieda's car stopped going at snail like pace as after ten minutes, she pulled up into her driveway. Frieda got out of the car and unbuckled her son's car seat. Scooping him into her arms as she walked inside her house, reminding herself to get the groceries that were still in the car.

Frieda put Marco in his playpen as she went out to go and get the groceries before some of the food would spoil and her money go to waste. Once Frieda had grabbed and put away the last of her groceries, she turned on the TV and watched the news from where she was preparing dinner in the kitchen, while Marco played with his toys in uttermost joy.

"-Carla Yeager was hit by a truck that went on a red light. The driver said he didn't even know that he was driving on a red light or the fact that he didn't see the car," The new reporter said on the screen. "Mrs. Yeager was whisked off to the hospital in critical condition and we can only hope that she'll pull through in the end."

Frieda mute the volume when a commercial came on to finish making dinner, humming a slight tune to herself as time went by. When dinner was done, Frieda set the table and took her son out of the playpen. As she walked towards the table, a thought came to mind.

 _'You know, life is already perfect for me. I wouldn't want to change it for the world.'_ Frieda thought, a smile coming to her face.


	7. From Stoic to Happy

**Hello guys! So sorry for disappearing, but the forum and school has been time consuming. Also the fact that I'm lazy bum is another reason as well. But anyway! This chapter is a request from Master Shorty 11, hope you all enjoy. Please follow, fave, and review when you are done reading.**

 **Also, I'm taking requests, so if you guys want a single Aot parent raising a Aot child, then do tell me in the review box! And please do, as I am running out of ideas for this story.**

 **I do not own anything. Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. But if I did own Attack on Titan, then it would have some major editing to the plot.**

* * *

Connie pulled a funny face in hopes of getting the baby in front of him laughing, but she remained stoic as ever. He frowned, trying to pull it off again, but the baby still kept the poker face that she was known for.

"Oh come on!" Connie whined, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically. "What do I have to do in order to get you to smile?!"

Connie Springer was a young man who found out in a will left by Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman when they died in a car crash, that he was supposed to look after their daughter Mikasa. At first, he was willing to, but shocked at the same time on why they chose _him_ in the first place.

It has been two months since he got her, and the only expressions she has made were stoic, upset, or crying.

But never a smile, not even a laugh or giggle! Which frustrated Connie to no end. And he wondered what her future wedding would be like and seeing her walk down the aisle with a stoic expression, and it would tear apart Connie to the ends of the world.

So a couple days ago, Connie had decided he was going to try and make Mikasa smile!

The plan wasn't working like he thought it would.

It was almost like taking a task that said to kill God with a toothpick.

Mikasa's stomach growled as she looked down at it, before looking up at Connie with cold, but hungry eyes. She folded her arms, as if showing that her patience was wearing thin, and she wanted to be fed NOW.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get your milk." He grumbled, going into the kitchen as Mikasa played with her lamb toy.

Connie put the milk bottle in the water that was boiling in the pot. He remembered how he didn't even know how to warm a bottle of milk at first. The result was in losing one baby bottle and his favorite pot.

He went into depression for a couple of weeks.

Truth to be told, he didn't know why Mr and Mrs Ackerman wanted him to take care of their daughter if they perished anyway. It was all a mystery to him that he worried to solve.

Okay, maybe they became close friends when they moved next door to him when the two were newlyweds. And maybe he was used to taking care of kids ever since he volunteered at daycares and would babysit for the neighbors to get money when he was in highschool.

There was also the fact that he had a license and documents that gave him permission to take care of children as well that could make them want him to take care of Mikasa.

Getting out of his train of thoughts, he almost forgot about the 'starving' child that was in the room. She might be dead if he didn't get there quick!

When Connie came back with the bottle, he lifted Mikasa up with one hand as he fed her the baby bottle with the other.

After Mikasa was done drinking from the bottle, Connie put the bottle away in the sink as he got out a rag and put it on his shoulder.

Connie lightly patted the baby's back as Mikasa burped all over the rag, he then discarded the rag into the laundry basket.

When Mikasa closed her eyes and fell asleep, Connie put her in her crib as he went about doing the laundry.

About a hour later, Connie was reading a book on the couch with the baby monitor sitting on a end table, which was turned on in case Mikasa woke up.

Connie's phone rang as he picked it up, seeing the Caller ID was Sasha, he answered.

" _Hello Connie! So I got, like two boxes of pizza, a big container of spicy barbecue chicken, and a lemon meringue pie. And I was wondering if I could come over and we can have this for dinner! What do you say?"_ Sasha asked.

"Sure, why not." Connie replied tiredly.

" _Great! I'll be right over!"_ Sasha exclaimed happily, a click sound was heard meaning that she hung up the phone.

Ironically, Mikasa's crying was heard over the baby monitor when Connie put the phone down, he got up to go calm her.

Five minutes later, Mikasa was playing blocks in the front room as Connie heard the door open from the kitchen. "I might need a little help here Connie-AH!" A voice shrieked from the door. "The pie is slipping!"

Connie walked over to see Sasha struggling to hold the containers of food in her hand. "Hold on Sasha, just let me-Gah!" Connie yelled in surprise, as his foot had landed on a toy train Mikasa had left to go play with her other toys, causing him to fall forward and his face to hit the pie.

Sasha let go of the pie in shock, causing Connie to fall to the floor with it.

Silence filled the room until a giggle was heard. Sasha looked over to see Mikasa giggling, and then started to laugh.

Connie immediately looked over, the pie falling off his face that had whip cream and lemon pie filling all over it. "YES! Mission accomplished!" He yelled, throwing his fist in the air as a sign of victory.

The house was soon filled with laughter, as Mikasa had a smile on her little chubby face.


	8. Nightmares and Cuddles

**Hey guys, so the reason why you're getting two chapters in one week is because I planned ahead. Expect another chapter on Sunday y'all. Please follow, fave, and review when you are done reading.**

 **Please a request in the reviews about what Aot canon character you would like to see raise an Aot canon child character.**

 **I do not own Attack on titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama. If I did, Attack on Titan would have a bunch of changes added to it.**

* * *

Marco woke up in cold sweat, his shirt clinging to his skin. The nightmares of his trip to find Zerzura, the Oasis of Little Birds litte from four years ago, plagued his mind.

He was fresh out of college when he got his first job to help some archeologists. As he had a degree in cartography and they needed someone to help them

He couldn't even come up with the words to describe what he witnessed there, only that he along with a couple survivors that went with him on the expedition made it out alive.

Even though the trip was traumatizing, he felt something he never felt before, something was calling out for him.

He then realized what he had to do, he graduated with a bachelor degree in archaeology and started to search for artifacts, forgotten cities, or resting places that have been long labeled as myths to others.

Okay, so he might have become like the male version of Lara Croft in some way. But at least he didn't use a bow and arrow. (Lies, he used one before countless times.)

Of course, he just had to meet some enemies. The nation of Marley now wanted him dead and he had to travel around the world to stop them from getting artifacts that would help them in taking over the world. (Wasn't that the goal of every villian?)

Though nowadays, Marco wasn't that much of a target, ever since he took down Commander Theo Magath it seemed that the Marley grew cautious of him.

Marco bought a house in the mountains of Pennsylvania, and has lived there for about four years.

And it has been two years since two children came into his life.

He was in Sweden, trying to find the island Baltia, when he saw two kids in a alleyway.

One was a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked to be around three years old. While the other was a girl with red hair and green eyes, she looked like she just turned one.

When he took them to the police, he find out that their names were Isabel and Farlan, and their parents were dead. Nobody put in a report for them missing, and they didn't have any relatives.

That was when Marco decided he would take them under his wing.

It didn't take long for him to sign the paper to be their legal guardian, however, what he didn't count on was them following him onto the ship that was taking him towards Baltia's supposed destination.

And that's how they found out about him being an archaeologist, tomb raider, and killer.

He didn't need to worry, the kids immediately grew attached to him after that incident.

The two would try to help him with his findings (even though they caused more of a mess), but it made Marco happy that they loved to find out about new places and their dad's theories on historical documents.

Marco had to keep his job a secret from his friends, so he lied and said that he traveled around the world.

"Daddy?" A voice whispered, causing Marco to turn his head and see his three year old daughter Isabel standing with his door open.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked softly, staring into her eyes.

"There's a black mark on my ceiling." She replied nervously, shifting around as if she was embarrassed and scared at the same time.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"That means there's a monster going to come out of it and chop my head off like in that horror movie!" Isabel wailed.

Marco sweatdropped. He knew it was a bad idea to let Jean babysit and take them to the movie theaters, but nope, he was an idiot and let Jean decide which movie they would watch.

"And I was wondering." Isabel sniffled. "Can I sleep with you?"

Marco blinked, before smiling. "Sure, why not?"

Isabel squealed as she got under the covers and snuggled right next to Marco, her eyes slowly closing.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door again as Marco looked and saw Farlan poking his head through the door.

"Dad…" He started to say nervously.

Marco patted the empty spot next to him. "Come here."

Farlan eagerly climbed into the bed as he clung to his dad's side. A few minutes later, Marco heard his son's soft snoring fill the room.

Marco smiled softly as he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

He didn't have any nightmares later that night.


	9. A Thing I Wouldn't Change In My Life

**Almost forgot to upload this today. My bad. This was a request from Cyber Rogue a long time ago and I only got around to doing it right now. My apologies. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I take requests, so please give me requests in your reviews!**

 **I do not own anything in Attack on Titan since it belongs to Hajime Isayama. If I did, then a whole lot of stuff would be changed.**

* * *

Bertholdt didn't ask for a lot of things to happen in his life.

He didn't ask to get bullied on in school because of him being tall and lanky, yet he did.

He didn't ask to fall head over heels in love with the emotionless ice queen, Annie Leonhart, yet he did.

He didn't ask his heart to have his heart broken when he heard she had a boyfriend, yet he did.

He didn't expect himself to play guitar and sing in front of a crowd in anger of him being an idiot in love, yet he did.

He didn't ask to get praised by the famous band No Name and asked if he wanted to start a singing career and agree, yet he did.

He didn't ask to get famous, yet he did.

And he definitely didn't ask for a baby to be left on the doorstep of his private (and secret) house.

Bertholdt snapped out of his train of thoughts when someone flicked a pencil at his face. "Oi." A man with black hair in a undercut and silver eyes said boredly. "You spaced out again."

Bertholdt blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah, and your baby is crying." Levi Ackerman, who was thirty four years of age, pointed out.

Bertholdt turned to see Reiner was crying from where he was sitting in the sandbox, sand having gotten in his eyes when he was digging.

Reiner Hoover, Bertholdt's nine month old son, had blonde hair and yellow eyes along with tan skin. For today he was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with beige shorts and white sneakers on his tiny feet.

Bertholdt let out a sigh as he got up and walked over to where his son was and scooped him in his arms. He noticed the looks and whispers he was getting but ignored them.

Bertholdt, was a famous singer and was known for collaborating with No Name (a popular band) or singing in solo (mostly known for being a solo singer)

Bertholdt has been singing for seven years, now at the age of twenty five and had grown into a handsome young man. Every day he received calls and mail from fans asking him to marry them, he never answered them back about that question.

Once Reiner calmed down, Bertholdt walked over and put Reiner in the baby swing, pushing him back and forth lightly as he saw Levi talking to his wife whom he had been married for eight years, Petra, who was nine months pregnant with their second child.

Sometimes, Bertholdt wished that he had a woman in his life that could help him in raising Reiner. But he knew that most of the woman who wanted to date him in the past just wanted to be famous.

What Bertholdt wanted, was a woman who cared for him not as a famous singer, but as a human being.

Bertholdt stopped thinking when he saw a woman grab a little girl that was walking in front of Reiner's swing and got hit in the face with it.

"I-I'm so sorry miss!" Bertholdt stuttered, stopping the swing as he walked around to the woman. "I didn't even see you-"

He stopped talking when he saw the woman's face. "Annie?"

* * *

"I'm sorry." Bertholdt mumbled to Annie, who had a rag to her nose as the two sat on a bench. Reiner sitting on his father's lap as he played with his Female Titan doll while babbling baby nonsense.

"You don't need to apologize." Annie responded, her voice muffled by the rag.

"But….I still kinda hit you in the face with a swing." Bertholdt sheepishly said.

"It wasn't your fault. I should of been more careful when I tried to play the hero." Annie replied.

Bertholdt looked at Annie. "I haven't seen you since high school graduation. What happened?" He asked.

"Well I broke up with my boyfriend when I realized we weren't getting anywhere in our relationship. Then I struggled to figure out what my career was in college. I later got a degree in art and do paintings, sketches, and computer art for a living." Annie replied.

"Oh wow. That's good for you Annie." Bertholdt said with a smile.

"Yeah, except that I don't have that much money to pay rent for my apartment. If I don't find work soon, I'll get kicked out." Annie said.

Silence soon followed until Bertholdt spoke up. "That must be…..rough."

"Yeah, but I'll find work soon. I started to put up flyers around the city in order to get a job. That's why I'm here, I was putting up one in the park when I noticed the little girl go in front of the swings." Annie shrugged.

Annie looked at Reiner. "And who is this?" She asked.

"This is Reiner, my son." Bertholdt answered, watching Reiner turn to look at Annie as he held up his doll to her.

"Huh, Reiner never gives his doll to anyone, he just throws a hissy fit when someone tries to take it from him." Bertholdt mused, watching Annie take the doll.

"He's cute." Annie commented, smiling at Reiner who gave her a smile back.

Annie then looked at her phone. "I should get going. I need to catch the subway to my apartment or else I'll have to wait ten minutes for the next one."

Annie gave Reiner his doll back as she took out a black marker from her bag. "Bertholdt, give me your hand." She ordered.

A light blush dusted Bertholdt's cheeks. "W-why?"

"So I can right my phone number, dummy." Annie replied, taking Bertholdt's hand as he offered it to her, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, she started to write.

Bertholdt couldn't help but blush even harder by the fact she was touching his arm. He always knew that her grip was as hard as iron back then. But now, it was soft and gentle, like someone holding a delicate flower and afraid it could break.

"And done." Annie said, nodding in satisfaction. "Now you can call and text me."

Bertholdt blinked. "But wait, shouldn't I give you mine?"

"I already know yours thanks to a bunch of magazines and fangirls. Unless you changed your number just recently?" Annie asked.

Bertholdt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "No, I didn't."

"Then good. I'll text you soon." Annie smiled at him as she got up and walked out of the park.

Bertholdt let out a sigh as he stared dreamily up ahead.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have a cover art for your album?" Erwin asked Bertholdt.

"I mean that not any of the covers the other artists did feel right." Bertholdt argued back.

Erwin let out a sigh. "Well you need to choose one soon, Bertholdt. I'm not trying to push you. But if you can't choose one soon, then your album can't be published."

Bertholdt nodded. "I understand."

When Bertholdt got home, his son wide awake as was his babysitter Hanji, a friend of Bertholdt's and guitarist of No Name.

"Oh look! Daddy's home!" Hanji exclaimed, Reiner's attention going to his daddy as he smiled brightly. "Dada!"

Bertholdt smiled as he picked up his son. "Hey kiddo, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He scowled playfully as his son just giggled.

"He didn't want to go to bed, he even stayed up through Jurassic World." Hanji called out as she got up from the floor.

Bertholdt turned to look at her frantically. "What?!"

Hanji laughed. "Don't worry. He was more fascinated than horrified. I think he actually liked it."

Bertholdt just gaped at Hanji as she walked out. "Bye!"

Bertholdt let out a sigh, collapsing on the couch while still holding onto his son. Reiner noticed that his dad was stressed as he put his hand on his dad's nose.

Bertholdt chuckled. "Sorry, put you need to rest or else you'll be cranky tomorrow morning."

Once Reiner was put to bed, Bertholdt went over to his computer and was scrolling through his Instagram when he saw that he had a new follower.

He clicked on the person's name, ArtisticAnn, and was immediately sent to their account.

His eyes widened when he saw that the person's profile and bio, was none other than Annie Leonhart.

Curious, Bertholdt scrolled down her posts, amazed at her art. She was a natural with doing sketches, paints, and digital art.

He stopped scrolling when he saw one post, a young woman with blonde hair wearing a white dress while playing the violin in a black room.

Bertholdt knew that picture anywhere. Beloved violinist, Historia Reiss had done an album called Hope in Shadows months ago. And this very picture was the cover of the album.

Bertholdt suddenly got an idea. It could kill two birds with one stone, and all he needed was an agreement from the blonde woman.

Bertholdt immediately got his phone and scrolled down to his contacts, where he put Annie's phone number. He clicked on the word message and started to text her.

Once Bertholdt was done, he hit send and waited for her to respond.

Ten minutes later, a ding from his phone meant that he got a message, quickly opening his messages, a smile came to his face when he saw her response.

Annie: I'll gladly do your album cover for you. Want to meet tomorrow to discuss about it?

Bertholdt's happiness was short lived when Reiner started to cry from the other room. Groaning, Bertholdt got up to go calm down his son.

 _'I should probably bring Reiner to meet Annie. I think they would get along great.'_ Bertholdt thought as he comforted his son, happy about what would happen tomorrow.


End file.
